Aircraft brake systems typically employ a series of friction disks compressed together to stop the aircraft. In such systems, a control algorithm maybe implemented that uses position, current, force, or other control techniques to achieve controlled wheel braking.
Electric brake actuator control algorithms may use position, current, or force feedback to move the actuator to generate the desired braking torque. The quality of the position, current, or force feedback signal may impact smooth and stable operation. In addition, a clean and accurate signal may reduce actuator power consumption under certain operating conditions and reduce EMI generation from phase power switching. Unfortunately, feedback signals in are seldom clean and carry some amount of noise. This noise can come from the switching power electrics and/or from other surrounding environment sources.
However, degraded signal quality may impede brake performance by way of inconsistent actuator behavior. There are many ways to reduce this noise, including hardware filtering, cable shielding, software dead band filter, etc. Some techniques that maybe implemented for reducing the effects of signal noise can introduce disturbances and instability into the system.